Smartiest Persons: Fall into Insanity
Smartiest Persons: Fall into Insanity is a major event in the Smartiest Persons Universe. During this time, Paolo was possessed by a being known as Charade, making him grow insanely rich and infatuated by it. He soon became obsessed with his money and fell into insanity. His newfound pride caused him to create an army of darkness and carrots to launch an all out assault on truth and justice. The remaining SP Members during this time had to fight Paolo in order for him to come back. This story arc was followed by The Dark's full attack on planet Earth in the story arc[[Smartiest Persons: Dark Galaxy| Smartiest Persons: Dark Galaxy]]. Story The Dark's Game in the outer reaches of space, a being known as The Dark had been preparing an attack on the Smartiest Persons. Finally, his time had come. Using dark magic, he infected the mind of Paolo Martinez, the soul of the Smartiest Persons. Funding Drop After the Dark infected him, Paolo got busy creating new inventions. He was creating things from hyper-dimensional laptops, to working Chaos Emeralds. However they would all blow up a few seconds after they were finished for some reason. Paolo also made inventions like the Toast Blaster for CDI Mario, but it blew up and killed him. Paolo then gave up and had no more inspiration for a new invention. Paolo was sleeping on his work desk with hundreds of destroyed inventions in the room. John Barr, his fellow businessman and funder came into the room and told him that he had to stop funding his projects. After, John Barr had left the room, and Paolo was furious. He rushed out of his work place and ran like an animal at John. John Barr took out his giant sword and prepared to fight. Paolo vs John Barr Paolo was enveloped by his dark matter and transformed into a giant hog beast (that was about 10x the size of John Barr). He rammed straight into John Barr which flung him againt a wall making a huge crater. Then continued to bash him until the wall was destroyed and John either continued the funds.....or was dead. John continued to struggle and get smashed. Paolo was relentless and would not stop. Greg Clone quickly came in and saw the madness that was at hand and tackled Paolo to the side, freeing John Barr. Paolo transformed back into his normal state and had not realized what had just happened. John just barely managed to get up and said he would continue the funds, then ran away. The Richest Man on Earth Even though Paolo had no idea what just happened, he had calmed down because he got his funds back. Paolo quickly went back to work with rejuvenated energy for some reason. Paolo had many brainstorms and many good ideas. But then it came down to one, surefire idea to make some dough. Paolo whipped up the automatic carrot slicer and disputed to other companies. Then it started a mass chain production that put the whole world into a frenzy for this new device (except Oman). He also got a servant named Christopher who he treated like trash. No Need for Friends Paolo was cut off from his friends by his own decision, and having to work and discuss topics with many other companies. When SP tried to call him he declined all their calls. One day Rattrap called Paolo up to play Super Mario Bros. Bowser's Inside Team in Time for the Wii U. Paolo answered and raged at Rattrap calling him a stupid overgrown, fat, rat that was worse than Primal at jumping jacks. Rattrap then hung up. When Vincent and Logan heard of this they decided they would fly over to Paolo's new headquarters in London and have a talk. When they got there. There were advertisement everywhere for the Karrot Choppar 3000 (name dubbed for the machine). Everyone was dressed in green shirts and orange pants with black stripes. Paolo had turned the place into Carrotland. When they arrived they were taken up to Paolo's floor (the highest). Paolo then turned around in his spinning chair and magnetized his friends into 2 nearby seats. Paolo was stroking his new pet, Cat-Godzilla(the size of a cat but the powers and strength of Godzilla). Vincent urged Paolo to come back, saying that he was never meant for all this and they needed to get back to their heroic duties. Paolo slapped Vincent and dropped him into an underground trash pipe with the click of a button. Logan, shocked threw a punch at Paolo, which was blocked by a Carrot Ninja, who then threw Logan out of a window. A New Plan While Logan and Vincent were gone. Bumblebee and Greg Clone were busy making a plan to overthrow Paolo's newly risen empire and bring him back safely. When Logan and Vincent came back the day after they were thrown out, Bee and Greg Clone showed their plan. They would create a cheap bootleg of it and distribute it across the world with Adam West's funds. Then Paolo would sue them and they would appear in court. Where they would agree to meet up at Paolo's building. While discussing a fake truce, Autobots and other SP Members would come down in parachutes and take over the building. They would knock Paolo out and bring him back to SP Headquarters. Then they would give Paolo a rerun of SP, and just maybe that will bring him back to his senses. Since it was the only plan they had, Logan and Vincent agreed. Plan into Action SP's Bootleg looked horrid and nothing like the Karrot Choppar 3000. However it had a very small resemblance too it, which was good enough. They then kept annoying Adam West with Sam Raimi's Spiderman movies and he finally gave the funds. It was distributed and became a huge success. Paolo instead of calling them to court, sent an army of carrot ninjas to SP Headquarters to kill them. As a result, SP had to use their Autobot army early and killed all of the carrot ninjas easily. Paolo then started a mass wave of New Protectors and sent them forth the next day. THOSE DARN PROTECTORS! For 8 months straight every week or so Paolo would attack SP Headquarters with a new wave of Protectors. And everytime that would happen, SP and the Autobots would pull through with sheer will. Luckily, Paolo's other competitors like Bill Gates and Oprah Winfry helped out with their armies and funds. So they kept pushing Paolo's New Protectors and Carrot Ninja armies back. Vincent had enough and was beginning to fall into war insanity. War being constantly on his mind, what to do next, how to get to Paolo, the answer to number #7 on math homework. He had too much on his mind. Vincent after 6 months of battling, fell into a comma. While in the comma, Logan took the lead. Logan led their forces and pushed a little farther ahead until the battle went overseas. Liam Neeson Takes the Stand Liam Neeson joined the fray while SP and Paolo took their war to sea. Liam Neeson felt like he was not getting enough action in what he did. But he knew how to pilot and play Battleship. This is when Logan created his Turtle Armor based of off the basic gundam design of John Barr to combat the New Protectors. Liam also brought his huge armada of ships to the sea to fight Paolo's Revived Silver Armada at sea and also went into his super form, Qui Gon Jinn. He promised Logan he would find Paolo's Protectors, and kill them. Logan's side was then given the name The Shell Shockers. Together they took out over half of Paolo's army in one month. But then it was revealed Paolo was stocking up on New Protectors and sweeped The Shell Shockers back. This battle continued for 5 months, it ended with Logan becoming exhausted and falling into a comma as well over exhaustion. After this Optimus Primal took the stand as leader and deemed his team The Maximals. Primal Makes a Comeback With Primal now leading thousands of troops he used all the funds they had to make a helicarrier army. They now used the air as their main way of attacking and it was surprisingly a great success thanks to Primal. The Helicarriers housed much supplies, and fighter jets, flying autobots, railguns, turrets and many other things which were easily blasting straight through the New Protectors. Paolo started to get worried and had run out of ideas again. He told his Vice CEO of Martinez Corp. to watch over the company and keep The Maximals at bay, while Paolo went into a stasis chamber....that would give him infinite power. Foreshadowing of Destruction "HAHAHA! Is this all they had?! What a waste of a life form!" -Paolo Martinez SP was finally starting to win the war, not matter how hard the Silver Armada tried they could not even touch The Maximals helicarrier brigades and other refugees. They finally came to London where a huge storage of MK II New Protectors were being held. These protectors were 5x stronger than the other MK I's and 10x faster than them too.They were then released along with a whole carrot-loving army of people. Inside Paolo's stasis chamber, he was allowed to watch how the battle was going through tiny drones with high quality video camera's connecting to his brain. He was also able to communicate with his Vice CEO's mind in his stasis. Paolo ordered for a full on attack with his MK II Protectors all over the city. They nearly destroyed all of the helicarriers, luckily Optimus Primal escaped leaving his friends to fight the MK II Protectors on accident, leading to Ratimus Prime's death along with hundreds of Autobots and humans. Now Paolo had awakened from his stasis chamber, with a whole new strength and he was surprised that SP had gotten thus far. However the war was not over yet, Vincent and Logan had just woken up as well, better than ever. Enter, King of the Monsters! Paolo wanted more power and stopped to think to himself, "Why just carrots? WHY NOT ALL THE PRIMING VEGETABLES IN THE PRIMING WORLD?!?!?!?". So his company started making Vejettable Choppars. Meanwhile, on the more inactive side of the world, Dr. Sherizawa and MONARCH were neutral studying the corpses of the MUTOs. Suddenly, there was a huge radiation spike in Mt. Fuji, where King Ghidorah emerged. King Ghidorah had sensed the intense amount of power the Protecters were giving off so he went to trace it. In the Pacific Ocean, Godzilla had just finished killing Godzilla Maquette Fan and sensed Ghidorah. He swam to the convergence point, which was Paolo's Headquarters. When King Ghidorah got there, he started destroying the Vejettable Choppars until Godzilla got there. Godzilla arrived and the two fought a terrible battle. Cat-Godzilla was killed in the process. Just then, Vincent and the rest of SP arrived to witness Paolo's HQ crumble under Ghidorah's weight. Ghidorah, just like in Vs Gigan ''and ''Ghidrah the 3 headed monster, ''fled like the coward he is. Godzilla gave a victory roar and destroyed the rest of the Vejettable Choppars. Then he returned to the ocean, leaving the city, the HQ, and the Vejettable Choppars destroyed. Stand Down, Smartiest Persons "Well, I didn't think it would come to this, Paolo." -Logan Paolo came right out of the chamber breathing heavily. He had a new body, and it was a huge body, with a muscular physique. It also had a huge black heart beating out of his chest, with veins extending everywhere. Paolo quickly teleported to the moon and absorbed its weight. This gave him enormous strength and the power to move mountains. Paolo sensed that SP were close. He came out to see his HQ destroyed. He then came face to face with Vincent and Logan in the center of the city. Hundreds of Protectors aligned around him. There was chaos going around everywhere. And Logan and Vincent were the only warriors left who could hold their own against Paolo's army. Paolo lunged at Vincent first and facesmashed him into a wall then threw up through several buildings. Logan was then attacked by hordes or New Protectors. They overpowered him with numbers and soon trapped him. They then took out their blades and started slashing him all over his armor/body. Paolo and Vincent were still exchanging punches and stabs and such, with Paolo obviously having the upper hand with his new upgrade. Paolo's Dark Matter Heart now covered him entirely. This made him as hard as adamantium. Vincent threw as many punches as he could and Paolo just stood there tanking it all. Paolo then grabbed Vincent face, slammed him to the ground, then threw him a few miles. Logan was being beaten and he had cuts that sliced directly through his suit, and through his body. Logan fell over on the floor helpless. Penetrating Light Paolo flew up to the tallest building in London and let the darkness overcome him. A dark matter wave came over him along with many building and was about to slam down on the hundreds of building it was facing, but a great light came from nowhere and sliced through the wave, then the wave crumbled but smashed some building in the process. The light then came flying towards the scene at blinding speeds. It was none other than Dr. Charles Xavier. He teleported using his pyschic powers and utilized his reflcetive bald light to become super fast. He was then killed by a random New Protector. Paolo emerged from his sea of dark matter as a godzilla-sized monster. He laughed at SP's shocked faces and went ahead to stomp them. He crushed many of the Autobots and army men with just one stomp. He then proceeded to light the whole city into black flames. There was nowhere to run for SP now, it was finished. Vincent and Logan managed to fly themselves up a building and look Paolo straight in the eyes with the last of their strength. They pointed their swords at Paolo and shouted: "NOW!" A huge burst of light came from a crack in the middle of the city that disentegrated every piece of dark matter there was except for monster Paolo. The Guy arose from the crack of light in the ground and rammed into Paolo. Paolo did not budge and grabbed him and threw him back down the crack. The Guy was actually dead and they just used a hologram for him, but the real surprise came from behind. An army of Ice Dragons, Burning Godzilla, Hirudegarn, Rodan, and Shenron all came speeding at Paolo. They blitzed him with a flurry of earth shuddering attacks. Blasting him from all sides. Paolo got a hold of Shenron for a moment but an Ice Dragon blasted his arm off. They continued to blow holes straight through Paolo. Hirudegarn took Paolo and threw him into outer space where he followed him and slammed him back down to Earth at extreme speeds. Godzilla and Rodan teamed up on him and bashed him back and forth like a volleyball, then Godzilla spiked him to the ground and finished him with a combined Nuclear Breath while Rodan swoop slapped him, destroying Paolo. The Dark Controls All After Paolo was vaporized, there was still a gigantic black puddle of darkness surrounding the area. Then the black sea started twirling around, faster and faster until it became a whirlpool sucking everything in. The Ice Dragons picked up the SP Warriors so they would not get sucked in. Then the Whirlpool became a portal and rose of the ground and turned up right. Out of the portal came a dark figure holding something of a dead body. This figure was revealed to be The Dark holding Paolo's body. The Dark tossed Paolo to the ground like he was nothing. The Dark: " Hoover Dam you SP! This child is as worthless as the rest of you. Though he fully embraced his darkness when he started making money, he was still not strong enough!". The Dark turned the huge 8-story building sized portal behind him into a huge sphere of darkness, casting it onto the ground. The explosion of the dark bomb blew a gigantic hole into Earth that was nearly continent sized, killing millions of people (2/3 of Europe). The Dark then raised his hands and called upon all dark creatures in the Underworld. The Sun Blacks Out So many demons and heartless came out of the hole in the Earth that the whole entire sun blacked out. The Dark revealed the hole he made was a bomb/portal, that meant the shadows never resided in the earth, but a whole new different world. This led to the creation of the Dark Galaxy. ''Continued in Smartiest Persons: Dark Galaxy. Category:Story Arcs